


I'll Wait For You

by Some_Sad_Rat



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: :(, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Breakup, But I guess its here, Crying, Damnit another vent, Emotional Hurt, Heartache, Hinata doesnt see hes sad, M/M, Not a fan of Hinanami, Someone give Komaeda a hug, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, komaeda is sad, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Sad_Rat/pseuds/Some_Sad_Rat
Summary: Soulmate AUKomaeda knew that this would happen eventually.He still waits
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134





	I'll Wait For You

**Author's Note:**

> Damnit another vent
> 
> Also I got the sudden urge to write Komaeda using "Hinata-kun" so that's a thing
> 
> Also soulmate thingy i guess

He knew love wouldn't stay with him.

But he held on. Held onto the hope that Hinata wouldn't leave.

But, of course it wouldn't work out for him.

Besides, scum like him didn't even have a soulmate.

~

 _'Good morning, Hinata-kun!'_ Komaeda texted Hinata. It was almost a tradition to send eachother a good morning message to each other when they woke up.

A few minutes later, he got a text back. _'Morning Ko!'_ It was a simple message, but it was still enough to make his heart flutter.

Smiling, he got out of bed and quickly changed. After he changed, he went down to his kitchen and started making himself breakfast. He glanced at his phone to make sure he didn't miss any messages from Hinata as he cooked.

After eating his quick breakfast, he sat down in his favorite reading chair and pulled out his phone to message Hinata again.

 _'How are you this morning?'_ He asked.

_'Good, how about you?'_

_'I'm doing great!'_

_'Hey, wanna hang out at the Asa Cafe later?'_

"The Asa cafe? Hm, that's an interesting choice." Komaeda said to himself.

_'Sure!'_

They further discussed their plans, deciding to meet for lunch. Komaeda smiled as he put down his phone and grabbed a book.

~

Komaeda arrived ten minutes early and drummed his fingers on the table. The cafe was really nice, a nice, calm atmosphere, and he felt relaxed.

His attention focused on the man sitting in front of him. "Ah, hello Hinata-kun!" Komaeda smiled.

"Hey Ko... I, uhm, have something to tell you." Hinata said, rubbing the back of his neck and looking at the table.

"Hm?"

"I, uh... I found my soulmate." Hinata held out his wrist, showing the thin band on his skin. Before you meet your soulmate, the marking is gray, but afterwards, it turns pink. Hinata's was pink.

"O-Oh!" Komaeda suddenly felt sick. "That's... That's amazing, Hinata-kun!"

"Look, Ko, I'm so-" Hinata began.

"Oh, no need to be sorry! We both know that I don't have a s-soulmate, so this is to be e-expected!" Komaeda attempted to smile.

"I... I'll buy." Hinata said and waved to a waitress.

~

After they parted ways, Komaeda started walking back towards his apartment with his hands in his pockets. 

Hinata had talked about his soulmate, some girl named Nanami, and it made Komaeda happy that the other was happy.

Komaeda lived by the phrase, "If others are happy, so am I." So when Hinata seemed really happy when talking about Nanami, he faked a smile and waited for it to turn into something genuine.

It almost felt like a blur to him. Hinata broke up with him for a girl he just met. He'd known Hinata for years. It didn't seem real.

He knew it was though, soulmates are a big deal. You only have one soulmate and they're the person you're destined to be with. So of course Hinata would want to be with his.

That fact didn't make it hurt any less. Komaeda knew he'd be left sooner or later, but it still hurt.

Before he knew it, he was in front of his apartment building. He entered and walked to his apartment, locking the door and flinging himself onto the couch in the living room.

~

Hinata seemed to have completely moved on by the next morning. In a groupchat they were in, he was talking about Nanami. Congratulatory texts were sent back, including one from Komaeda.

Komaeda tried to ignore the missing good morning text as he got ready for the day.

~

"She's really amazing... I don't know how someone like me is her soulmate." Hinata said while hanging out in Komaeda's apartment for a movie night.

"Well, you're an amazing person, Hinata-kun! I'm sure Nanami-san thinks the same." Komaeda had gotten better at holding an emotional mask in front of Hinata.

A light blush spread across Hinata's face. "You think she does...?"

Komaeda's carefree smile twitched when Hinata ignored his compliment, but he mentally shook his head. "She definitely does! Now, what movie do you want to watch?"

"Ah, sorry! This one will do."

~

Hinata was slowly starting to lose contact with Komaeda. They both had their busy lives, but they used to always find time to call or text eachother. 

Now, Hinata would only text Komaeda first if he had a problem or worried about Nanami. And, even if Komaeda texted him, there was no guarantee he'd get a response.

He didn't want to try to make Hinata mad or upset, so he decided not to try to text him. Besides, he might be with Nanami, and he didn't want to bother him while they're together.

~

He didn't realize he was hoping for them to break up. Truly, he didn't. But, he would get excited everytime Hinata said they were having an argument.

'I'm being selfish... They're happy together... Hinata-kun is happy...'

.

'So why am I not?'

~

He just wasn't on Hinata's schedule anymore. Hinata was always busy.

 _'Sorry, I can't call right now.'_ Was a common thing sent to Komaeda.

Komaeda tried to except the fact that Hinata moved on and he needed to as well, but he couldn't. He just wanted him back.

~

He started laughing on day, curled in his bed.

"Why would he ever love me in the first place? I'm the scum of the earth, I don't deserve love, I was never meant to have love in the first place! The damn soulmate system can prove it!" He pulled his knees closer to his chest, nails accidentally clawing into his legs. He felt tears streaming down his face. He didn't care though. 

He only cared about Hinata.

~

He knew Hinata wouldn't think of him anymore than a friend. He still held onto the hope that one day, he'll light up his life again.

He held onto the hope that one day their relationship will be what it once was.

He held onto the hope that Hinata still loved him.

"I-I'll wait for you, H-Hinata-kun." He said through tears.


End file.
